


~Funny how his name is the Navy Leader but he runs an Army~

by xXCazXx



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: He is an Eddsworld OC that my close friend made, Other, That's exclusively for Discord friends uvu, There is a True Ending and an Alternate (Wowza) Ending, Tho no Wowza ending for y'all ;), Todd is not my character, Torture in a few chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXCazXx/pseuds/xXCazXx
Summary: Eddsworld AU I made about a year and a half ago.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jon is almost killed by Tord in 'The End' and refuses to accept the man's help when he offers.Instead, he uses his lover's help in order to slowly bring the Red Leader to his knees.But at what cost?





	1. This... Isn't good.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Discord Besties!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Discord+Besties%21).



> I wrote this story quite a while ago but my friends loved it!
> 
> ~~
> 
> I may rewrite eventually but right now I want to share it.

Navy Leader took long, prideful strides as he walked into the room where his ' _prized prisoner_ ' was being held.

He was so proud of himself!  
Guess what he did??  
He captured the 'oh so **terrifying** ' **_Red Leader._**

He looked down at him. Tied up and blindfolded.

" _Pathetic._ "

Red panted heavily, obviously he didn't take being captured lightly, "What... the fuck... do you want... now?"

"You shouldn't speak to me that way, _you’re not in control anymore, Red_.~"

"Did I do something.. to you...? .. _Jon_ -"

  
The addressed man kicked Red Leader in the stomach, before grabbing his shirt and bringing their faces close,  
" _ **You** , will only address **me** , as the _**_Navy Leader_**."

Red narrowed his eyes, and even though he couldn't see Jo- _ahem_ , **_The Navy Leader_** , he could feel his breathing, so he did something very dumb...

 

  _ **He spit in his face.**_

 

There was blood mixed with saliva and the Navy Leader was utterly _disgusted_.

He shoved Red to the ground harshly, "Y'know... I wanted to keep you alive a bit longer... _torture_ you for all those people who you've killed so mercilessly. _Torture_ you for hurting your _friends_ , _destroying our material possessions and memories_ , and for almost killing **me**. But... I think I'll just _kill you instead!~"_    
He giggled, before it slowly changed into a sinister chuckle, going into a full-blown psychopathic laugh.

Once he had calmed down, he realized that Red had moved back to his knees.

The Navy Leader smirked, noticing how confused and... what was that? _Afraid_ Red looked. He soaked up the feeling of power that overcame him.

Then an idea hit him.  
"Ooh!~ I know a way I can do both!~"

He giggled again, "My boys will come get you in a few... I have a little surprise for the _world!~"_

He skipped away, leaving _Tord_ in the dark once again with his thoughts.

 

 _'This.... isn't good._ _'_


	2. I thought I could trust you...

" _I fucked up. I fucked up._ ** _I fucked up so bad._** _He's gonna do crazy shit to me and kill me. I'm going to be a disappointment. What's going to happen to my army??_ ** _Will he kill them too-_**??? _N-no... he wouldn't- He wouldn't after telling me about how "_ ** _merciless_** _' I am.. would he? That would be hella hypocritical_ _-_ "

Tord heard a door open.   
He looked up towards the sound, though he couldn't see.

He heard metal boots, clicking on the cold tile floors he was currently stuck kneeling on.

 " _Okay, Red Leader, I've come to escort you to your-_ "

…

  ** _That voice-_**

**_…_ **

"Tom??"

...

~ _Silence_ ~

"Tom? Is that you??"

" _Red Leader,_ I have come to-"

"Don't ignore me! The least you could do is answer my question!"

"... _sigh_. Yes, Red, It's me. Now will you please-"

 "What are you doing _here_?? Why did you leave??? Can you help me get out-"

 " _No._ "

...' _What_?' "What? What do you mean.. ' _no_ '?"

 "You speak enough English. _No means_ ** _No_**."

"I-i'm not a fucking **_toddler_** , _Tom_ -"

"Good, so you can understand you need to _shut the hell up-_ "

"..Why?"

"Why, _what_?"

"Why.. did you go? Was it to come here? Just so you could get some sort of revenge on me? Or did you fake it all? .. _Do you really hate me that much_?"

"... "

"..... I should've known... Hah.. _can't trust anybody anymore... can I_?"

 "You.. have the right to remain silent. Anything-"

"' _I say can and will be used against me,_ ' I **_know_**."

 "... Just get up, Tord." Tom replaced the ropes with ankle-cuffs (??) and he allowed RL to stand. He didn't even help when he fell down, having not used his legs in so long. They walked in silence. _Tord never felt so_ ** _alone_**.


	3. No chances left...

Tom escorted Tord out somewhere _cold_ , but he knew he was outside from the chilling breeze that wracked his sore body.

_When was the last time he had been outside?_

 

He stepped onto some wooden.. _something_.

How did he know?

He had no shoes.

 

He heard cheering the moment he stepped out into some sort of light which he could both see and feel despite the blindfold he wore.

Tom led him to some part of the wood.

It felt damp.

He forced him on his knees, and he just stood there.

 

Tord tried to identify the noises he had heard, but it was just _too loud_.

His head _throbbed_ , his stomach _ached_ , and he had a heavy feeling weighing down on him..

It was probably the weights Jon had added to the hand-cuffs he wore. They were so tight, they were digging into his wrists.

He hadn't slept or eaten in _days_ , maybe _weeks_..

It was hard to keep track of time in a dark, cold, empty room.

 

Tord heard Jon's voice again.

He was laughing.

Only a few words could be made out past the throbbing in his head.

 _"... Prisoner... **Red Leader**... powerful... painful.... revenge.... justice.... torture.... bloody.... **Death**_."  
‘ _Wow… how **… fun’**_  
  
Tord didn’t bother paying any attention to the rest.  
He was sure it was as… _fun_ as the earlier bits had been.  
He apparently missed something important, cause suddenly, his blindfold was roughly ripped off his face… and he was greeted by the **Navy Army**.  
And,,, his own army… on the side, watching fearfully on their knees.  
  
He looked down at the floor.  
He didn’t want this.  
He never wanted this.  
_Why would he_?  
  
His head was forcefully ripped up by his hair, making him wince.  
  
“ _Good Day, my lovelies! Today… I wanted to give you all, and the rest of the world, a nice surprise! I know you’re all as tired as I am of all the violence and senseless murder caused by the Red Army.. especially… **The Red Leader**. So I had an idea… what if… we could end it all, right here, right now! I mean,, how can the Red Army function without it’s **Leader**?~”_  
  
The Navy Army cheered.  
The Red Army looked terrified.  
‘ _This is all my fault_.’

“Aww, look at him… Big Bad RL all sad.” Jon made a pouty face, bending over and forcing Tord to look up at him, “ _You should’ve felt regret when you blew up everything_.”  
He stood again, looking at them.  
  
“I decided why don’t we have some fun, before we kill him?~” The _Navy Leader_ said to his Army.  
  
They all cheered again, some of them shouting some very gorey and gruesome ways to destroy RL.   
Tord had to admit,.. _none of them sounded the least bit **pleasant**_ **.**.  
  
“Mm… all good ideas… but I thought about some other ways first..” He heard another shout, “My favorite? Of course! Brilliant Idea, Soldier!” He whistled, two Soldiers came over, bringing The Navy Leader something wrapped in a thick, brown cloth.  
  
Tom stood by the side, along with… _Edd and Matt_?? Of _course_ they’d be here too!   
Mark, Eduardo, and Todd were all there as well.  
Mark had a dark, distant look on his face.  
Eduardo was shaking his head.  
Todd didn’t look like he approved of what was happening.  
  
Tord sighed, looking at the ground again.  
  
Jon giggled.  
“ _This is going to be fun.~”_


	4. I want to hear you beg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GORE WARNING!!!!!
> 
> GORE WARNING!!!!
> 
> GORE WARNING!!!

Tord looked at him.. just waiting.  
He already knew there was no escaping this.  
He was ready to accept whatever came to him.  
Jon said he was going to kill him…  
_Tord just wished it would have been quick._  
  
Jon giggled.  
“Thomas, remove his shirt.”  
  
Tord looked confused.  
So did Tom, but he walked over and he did as he was told.  
He used a pocket knife and he tore the fabric, removing it easily.  
Tord sighed, ‘ _Our seamstress made that for me. She was so happy when I said I liked it.._ ’  
  
Jon then went over to the cloth, unwrapping it and revealing a…  
Whip.  
A thick leather whip, with glass shards, metal pieces, pieces of broken porcelain, and stuff such as nails.  
Tord’s eyes were glued to it..  
‘ _Was he serious??_ ’  
Jon took the 'favorite' toy of his.

 Tord's eye's were so busy staring at it, wide with terror, that he didn't notice Jon was there until he got slapped across the face.

He looked at Jon, immediately after.   
Jon chuckled, looking down at him. "Oh don't worry... _this won't hurt me at all_."

He pulled it back and delivered his first blow, before slowly dragging it along Tord's bare back. Tord let out a blood-curdling _screech_ , the glass and other parts _piercing his skin_.   
He felt like his very being was _being_ _torn apart_. Jon giggled. " Now... I'll be fair... you'll get one for every life you've taken!~"  
  
Tom covered his mouth, having to look away at every whip he heard.  
This wasn’t right.  
  
Edd kept a mostly neutral face, but his eyes showed he looked as if he was about to hurl.  
  
Matt looked away entirely. He wasn’t watching this. He couldn’t.  
  
Jon stopped after about 104.  
He looked at Tord, tilting his head.  
“How are you still alive?”  
  
Tord coughed, coughing up blood, yet again.  
He stared at the soaked wood beneath him.  
He couldn’t help but think.  
‘ _Who was here before me?_ ’  
  
“… Wow.. this is the most quiet I’ve ever seen you. Odd.”   
He followed Tord’s gaze.  
“Oh, that? Your friends refused to tell me where you were, so I had to beat them as well.”  
Jon smiled.  
“Don’t worry… they’re not dead…. _yet.”_

 

Tord looked up at him, shakily.  
_“… y-you’re…. **horrible.** ”_  
  
Jon clapped his hands in delight.  
“I’m just serving justice!!~”  
  
Jon giggled.  
“You’re getting boring though, so I think we’ll just break a couple of your bones then kill you, okay?”  
  
Tord looked back down at the ground.  
They had tightened the handcuffs on him, now they were really piercing his flesh.  
He tried taking a deep breath, but it was cut short when a foot met his stomach, and he coughed up even more blood.  
  
Jon smiled, but it seemed,, _off._  
  
Todd shook his head.  
“ _Jonny.. no_.”  
  
Jon placed the now very bloody whip, back in the cloth, before sending those soldiers off, and grabbing Tord by his hair, forcing him to look up at him. He then, unceremoniously, kicked Tord in the Ribcage. He didn’t do this once. Or twice. But quite a few times.  
He wasn’t satisfied until Tord looked as if he was barely-there.  
He looked down at his legs.  
“Good news!  Only one more thing to go.. then.. you’ll be put out of your misery and sent to hell where you belong!~”  
  
Everyone was at least a bit uncomfortable.  
This had gone on long enough.  
At least it would be over soon?  
_What was the last thing NL was going to do?_

 

Jon uncuffed Tord’s legs. _It’s not like he was strong enough to kick him anyways.  
_He straightened them out in front of Tord, before doing the unimaginable.  
  
_He jumped directly on Tord’s leg._  
**And by the _Snap!_ That followed… everyone could only guess that it was broken.**

“ _Oh God, NL’s lost his mind!”_ Jon giggled.  
“It’s okay… It’ll all be over soon.”  
Tord tried but failed to hide his sobs.

“ _S-stop.. p-pl-lease… **s-stop** -”_  
Jon’s face brightened.  
“Finally! That’s all I wanted to hear! Hahaha!! Okay, now you can kill him-”

...


	5. A smile isn't always comforting...

_“Hahaha!! Okay, Now you can kill him-”_

…  
  
Tord closed his eyes, looking at the floor.  
The tears streaming down his face burned the cuts he now wore.  
  
Jon called Tom’s name, and he came over.  
He placed a pistol in Tom’s hands,   
“Okay, now shoot him. _Right between the eyes_ , **_for all of the world to see!_** _~”_  
  
Tom gulped, he slowly and shakily aimed the gun, before Jon suddenly perked up.   
“Oh, wait!”  
He went over to Tord, carefully and gently moving his head to look at him, almost as if he were actually giving Tord some sort of cruel _mercy_.  
“Any last words? ~”  
  
“…” Tord took a breath, which was very difficult considering how much internal bleeding he was doing.   
“D-do you want to k-know… my p-plans for the Red Army?”  
  
“Ooh! ~ I do like stories! Please, do tell! ~”  
  
“… I started the Red Army… to be rebellious against my father… b-but after saying I wanted to w-work towards W-world Peace, and seeing how many s-soldiers came for that purpose… I had a new goal set. I-I had planned to rule the world... so that the different kinds of politics and all the troubles caused could be handled in a way that was best for everyone... I-I just wanted everyone to be happy... n-no more orphans, n-no more families having to f-face poverty and thirst.. E-everyone could all live in harmony… l-like those sweet dreams you n-never want to wake u-up from...”  
  
Jon ‘aw’ed.   
“That’s cute... but how exactly did you think killing a bunch of people and World Leaders people looked up to would do that?”  
  
“…J-just like how you’re going to k-kill me... Jonathan.”  
  
Jon’s _smile_ turned into a _scowl_ , as he kicked Tord in the stomach once more.  
  
Tord knew he would’ve struck something.

 _Might as well be a jerk to the guy who’s gonna kill you anyways... right?_  
  
Jon looked at Tom.   
“ _Shoot him, **n o w**.”_  
  
Tom aimed at Tord.  
Tord looked Tom in his ‘eyes.’  
  
Tom held his finger on the trigger, obviously hesitating.  
  
“Well?? _What are you waiting for?? **Shoot him!!!**_ ”  
  
Tom stared Tord back in the eyes.  
He saw so many memories come back at once.  
It was like a flood of emotions, far worse than any emotional rollercoaster.  
A single tear dripped down his cheek, and he mouthed an,   
‘ _I’m sorry._ ’  
  
Tord smiled at him, weakly mouthing back.   
‘ _I know_.’  
  
It all happened in slow motion.  
The sounds of screaming, shouting, crying, begging-  
**_The gunshot._**   
The moment the noise happened, Tord felt completely numb.  
When it all came back, he heard one thing before he fell to the ground, chest-first.   
“ _Why did you shoot him in the stomach?!?!?_ ”  
  
**Then it all went black.**  
  



	6. A not so happy ending...

I watched him pass out, and I couldn’t help but hope that he would survive.  
Matt called the ambulance a while ago, _when will they get here??  
_He didn’t deserve this.  
Sure, he could be a major… _pain in the neck_ … most of the time... but he **didn’t deserve this.**  
  
Jon marched over to me, grabbing the gun and aiming it at my head.  
I put my hands up in a surrender motion.  
  
He had that… that _smile_ on again.   
“ _You should have killed him Tom. Then you could have survived... but you_ **betrayed me**. How could you?”

“I couldn’t, NL.”  
“Why not? Having you hated him… since... like… the very beginning?”  
“…It’s complicated.”  
“Is it? ~ I’d love to know but I’m going to have to unfortunately kill you.”  
“… Jon, you didn’t have to do this-”  
“You have never been in my shoes! You don’t know the choices I _have_ to make! You can’t tell me what I _should and should **not**_ do!!”  
  
**3 rd POV**  
  
Todd rushed over, placing his hands on Jon’s shoulders.   
“C-calm down, Jonnie, It’s okay... I-It h-has to be o-okay...”  
Todd glanced over at the almost lifeless looking body of Tord, surrounded by blood, both dry and new.  
He felt nauseas, so he looked back at Jon and Tom.  
  
“Jonnie, please, don’t do this. You’re scaring e-everyone… you’re scaring _m-me_..”

Jon’s look softened a bit, and his grip on the pistol became a bit looser.   
“I-i… I-I’m sorry Toddy Bear.”  
  
He and Todd smiled at each other.  
  
Tom took this as the golden opportunity to take the pistol, so he did.  
Or at least, he tried.  
Tom and Jon fought over the gun, pushing and pulling, yelling and swearing, not paying attention to where it was aiming… **_Until it fired._**  
  
Todd gripped tightly onto his shoulder, his entire arm in sudden searing pain.  
Jon gasped.  
Tom had the gun in his hands, keeping it from Jon.  
  
Jon’s smile turned into a sadistic one, and his eye twitched.  
He reached into his pocket-  
“ _Look what you made me do!!~_ ”  
  
Before he could do anything else, he was suddenly pushed to the ground and held there by some unknown force.   
“ _OVER HERE!!_ ”  
  
Tom looked at the person on top of Jon, detaining him.   
“P-pat?”  
  
Pat looked up at Tom, and he saluted.   
“Hey again!”  
He then refocused on the struggling Jon beneath him.  
  
Tom had a small smile on his face, as the paramedics rushed onto the area that was better called a ‘stage’ of sorts.  
He ushered the paramedics over, and they were followed by Pau.  
Pau and Pat both had quite a few cuts and bruises, but they were obviously in much _much_ better condition than Tord.  
Tom watched as the SWAT teams and medical people came in.  
There was too much going on for Tom to process it all.  
What he really wanted to know was…  
‘ _Would Tord be okay_?’  
  
\---- _Two days later_ \----  
  
“Didn’t you say these were the **best of the best**!?! Why has he been in there for **_two days_**!?!”  
Tom yelled, pissed.  
  
The poor woman behind the desk looked at him, in fear.   
“I-i-i… s-sir, y-you must u-understand, t-the doctors are d-doing all that they c-c-can! B-but Mr. Larson s-suffered some s-serious, **_v-very horrific i-injuries_**.”  
  
Tom took a breath, his hands in his hair.  
He was probably too frustrated.  
Tord would be fine, right??  
  
…  
He didn’t have much time to dwell on it, before a large group of doctors and nurse rushed into the operating room.  
_Tord’s room._  
  
Tom began pacing again, panicking again, _pulling at his hair again, **assuming the worst again**_.  
Edd and Matt were also there.  
Edd was trying to calm Matt down, who kept saying over and over again how he, ‘ _should’ve done something!!_ ’  
  
It was like that for the next _five hours_ , before the **doctors and nurses alike all left the room.**  
****_Except one.  
_  
The doctor with small glasses, short brown hair, blue eyes, and a clipboard.  
_Basic._

He looked at Tom, Edd, and Matt.  
He wore a sad face.   
“… _I’m sorry… but… the injuries were **too severe...** Mr. Larson **did not make it.**_ ”  
  
Matt broke down, on the spot.  
Edd’s ears were ringing.  
 …  ‘ _what?’  
  
_Tom blinked.  
He felt the tears form in his eyes, and he felt them, hot, streaming down his cheeks.  
He smiled.  
_Why?_ **Hell if he knew.  
All he remembered… was that Tord knew this was going to happen somehow...  
And even then,, he smiled, so Tom did too.**


	7. The small things count. (Epilogue)

Things just weren’t the same anymore.  
  
It had only been a few years, about seven.  
  


For starters, Jon was taken to a mental institute, and Todd decided to work there, so that they could still be together.  
He had the requirements down, so all he had to do was not get too close to Jon.  
Unfortunate, but they learned to live with it.  
  
Cola was legal again... but drinking it to both Edd and Eduardo felt… _wrong_.  
  
Matt couldn’t stand seeing his reflection.  
All he could see was a man who had failed to save a single life.  
And boy if he couldn’t remember **_him_** before, he definitely remembered him _now_.  
  
Mark was now trying to restore some sort of peace to both armies.  
He didn’t want to be the leader, nor did Pau or Pat.  
So they all decided to lead together, and be a team.  
The team that has been helping the healing process that the majority of the world would have needed to go through, after the scarring they all had to see.  
  
_Things just weren’t the same_.  
  
Especially, _not for Tom._  
  
He asked a million questions a day, to himself, of course.  
Like,   
‘ _Why did he have to die? Why not someone else? Why couldn’t it have been someone I **didn’t** know?? Why did Jon go crazy? Why did anyone want to rule the world?? Why couldn’t we all just live like normal people? Why do I feel so lonely? Why don’t Edd, Matt, and I talk anymore? **What’s the point anymore**_??’  
  
He sighed, opening his curtains, allowing the sunlight to come through.  
“Another useless day in Durdam.” He mumbled to himself.  
  
He looked out at the sunrise and he smiled.  
Why did he smile?  
  
“Tord loved sunrises, the colors especially. What would he always say? ‘ _Sunrises aren’t for nerds! They’re for people like me, who sometimes just need something that makes them… **happy.**_ ’ ”  
  
He shook his head,   
and for the first time in seven years,   
he picked up his phone,   
_and he called Edd._

For the first time in years… he didn’t feel so **_lonely_**.  
It was like... there was a _spirit_ with him.  
Odd, huh?


End file.
